It is known that an output sound volume of hearing devices often needs adjustments to the preferences of a user of said hearing device. For example in a noisy environment, a user may prefer a lower output volume, whereas in order to follow a conversation the user may prefer a higher output volume. Therefore, hearing devices usually comprise a means that allows the user to adjust the output volume.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,988 discloses a hearing aid with a user controllable adjusting dial. Thereby, a received sound signal is processed according to a gain level and forwarded to a loudspeaker to provide a sound signal to the user. In order to adjust the output volume, the user can adjust the gain level of the signal processing by manually activating an adjusting dial, which is marked with numerals that indicate the corresponding gain level.